Fear
by AriDays
Summary: Murasakibara a une copine. Ils s'aiment. Il joue au basket et elle est là à chaque fois pour le soutenir. À la Winter Cup, quand il cassa le panneau elle ressentie pour la première fois de la peur à son égard... comment vas-t-il faire? Et ben c'est comme ça... En faite c'est censé être un One-Shot, mais ça peut changer


…

Le stade était dans un silence total. Malgré la présence d'un nombre incroyable de personnes qui étaient venus assister au match de quarts de finale de la Winter Cup, Seirin contre Yosen, on n'entendait rien. Tous avaient été laissés sans voix lorsque Murasakibara Atsushi, le centre et as de l'équipe de Yosen avait réussit à briser le support qui soutenait le panneau lors d'un dunk face à l'as de Seirin, Kagami Taiga causant ainsi l'interruption du match.

Dans le banc de l'équipe de Yosen, assise à côté de la coach Asaki Masako, était le manager de l'équipe, Tsubaki Neruka. Tout comme ses coéquipiers, elle était sans mots face à la démonstration de force de Murasakibara. Elle savait que dû à sa grande taille et force physique, il surpassait clairement la moyenne, mais ce panneau était censé pouvoir supporter des telles charges. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, le fait que ce panneau n'ait pas résisté face à lui, lui faisait peur.

...

A la fin de l'année scolaire, ça fera un an depuis que Murasakibara et Tsubaki avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils se connaissaient déjà avant cela car quand Murasakibara emménagea à Akita après le collège, il visitait fréquemment la pâtisserie de la famille Tsubaki, dans laquelle leur fille travaillait pendant ses vacances scolaires. Tsubaki s'ètait démarqué aux yeux de Murasakibara grâce à ses talents culinaires et surtout, sa taille : 1m 87. Fille d'un grand homme européen et d'une grande japonaise, il était prévisible que Tsubaki soit aussi grande à un aussi jeune âge et ça lui avait toujours mit mal à l'aise. Habitant dans un pays dans lequel elle dépassait de loin la taille des femmes aussi bien que des hommes adultes ses camarades de classe trouvaient que c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour la taquiner constamment. Et c'est pour cette raison-ci et tant d'autres que Tsubaki détestait sa taille. Ceci, jusqu à ce qu'elle découvre que c'est ce que Murasakibara trouvait attirant chez elle.

Tsubaki sortie de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendu quelqu'un crier à ses côtés et remarqua que c'étaient les dernières minutes du dernier quart-temps. Essayant de savoir pourquoi Fukui avait crié elle se retourna juste à temps pour comprendre. Murasakibara abandonnait.

«A-Attend Atsushi-kun vraiment ?» murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende

La regardant de côté, de sous la serviette posé sur son visage, il lui tendu simplement sa main «Donne-moi de l'eau Neru-chin~»

Commençant à s'énerver, Tsubaki se rapprocha de lui «Oi, Atsushi ! Qu est ce qui te prend ?!»

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre Himuro, dans un coup de rage lui frappa au visage et le prit par le col de son maillot de sport

«Himuro-kun !» cria Tsubaki. Elle essaya de se rapprocher mais Okamura mit son bras sur son chemin, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il voulait qu'ils règlent ça seuls, sans l'intervention de qui que se soit

«Masako-chin, Neru-chin. Est-ce que vous avez un élastique à cheveux ?»

«Hn ?» les deux femmes le regardèrent, se demandant bien à quoi ça lui servirait, avant que Tsubaki en prenne un dans son sac et le lui donne

«H-Hai, tiens Atsushi -kun»

…

Le reste du match se passa d'une manière spectaculaire et peu croyable. Yosen revenait à l'attaque et le score était de plus en plus serré. Les deux as, Murasakibara et Himuro jouaient ensemble, employant leur travail d'équipe comme technique ultime pour percer la défense de Seirin, qui ne flanchait pas pour autant. Murasakibara réussit à entrer dans la Zone, prouvant ainsi à tous ceux qui avait connaissance de l'existence de cet état, qu'il aimait réellement le basket, du fond de son coeur. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une seconde de la fin et que la victoire semblait assurée pour Yosen, Murasakibara ne réussit pas à marquer, étant empêché par Kuroko Tetsuya, l'ombre de Seirin et ancien sixième joueur fantôme de Teiko.

Murasakibara essaya de ne pas le montrer, mais il était dévasté par cette défaite aussi psychologiquement que physiquement et ne put pas se retenir jusqu à sortir du parquet. Dans le couloir jusqu'aux vestiaires, Tsubaki marcha à côté de Murasakibara, le tenant par le bras.

«Atsushi-kun à un moment, je pensais vraiment que tu allait abandonner, mais tu as tenu jusqu'à la fin. Je suis vraiment fière de toi~» dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son bras. C'était une chose qu'elle voulait qu'il sache vraiment, mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas que le reste de l'équipe l'entende aussi «Et puis je suis désolé de m'être fâchée tout à l'heure »

«Neru-chin~ lâche moi~ ! J'ai chaud et en plus je suis plein de sueur~» râla Murasakibara, sans vraiment faire d'efforts pour se détacher d'elle

«Allez Murasakibara ! Profite un peu de ta jeunesse avec Tsubaki-chan !» dit le capitaine Okamura en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires

«Le gorille à raison ! Tu devrais être content qu'une aussi jolie fille veuille de toi et ta personnalité» dit Fukui avant de suivre Okamura à l'intérieur. Tsubaki gloussa en entendant Okamura pleurnicher à cause de la manière comme l'équipe s'adressait à lui. Regardant ensuite Murasakibara, elle vue que ses pleurs s'étaient arrêtés. Même si Tsubaki était très grande, elle devait se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir embrasser Murasakibara et il devait s'incliner. Alors elle prit la serviette qui était toujours posé sur le tête de Murasakibara et le tira vers elle, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Se séparant de lui après ce court échange, Tsubaki poussa Murasakibara à l'intérieur des vestiaires et sans qu'aucun des garçons puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle ajouta...

«Allez ! Dépêchez-vous, j'ai laissée des petits gâteaux à l'hôtel et je voudrais que vous me dites s'ils sont bons~» ... avant de fermer la porte.

…

De retours à Akita, quelques semaines après la finale de la Winter Cup, Murasakibara et Tsubaki étaient chez cette dernière pour réviser les examens de fin d'année. Seirin avait gagné contre Kaijo en demi-finales, malgré la Copie-Parfaite de Kise. En finale ils ont affronté Rakuzan, qui avait gagné face à Shutoku le match précédent. A la grande surprise de tous, cette jeune équipe de moins de deux ans avait réussit à battre Rakuzan et l'oeil de l'Empereur, faisant d'eux les champions du Japon.

Mais de retour à la routine scolaire, les deux élèves de Yosen révisaient leurs prochains contrôles dans la chambre de Tsubaki. Elle avait un petit frère de 8 ans, mais celui-ci jouait dans la neige de leur jardin et contrairement à Murasakibara qui avait une famille plus nombreuse, la sienne était petite, il était donc préférable de réviser chez elle. Sur le kotatsu* que Tsubaki avait préparée dans la chambre, étaient maintenant leurs cours d'anglais, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre comment conjuguer les verbes, reguliers et irréguliers.

«Atsushi-kun, regarde cet exemple-ci. En fait il faut que tu fasses »

Murasakibara savait qu'elle parlait, il l'entendait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas à proprement parler. C'est-à-dire que Tsubaki ne l'aidait pas non plus en étant habillée comme elle l'était. Comme ils étaient à l'intérieur, il faisait plus chaud, Tsubaki ne portait donc qu'un pull rouge et un shorts beiges et des chaussettes blanches. Ses cheveux était attachés en chignon, laissant Murasakibara voir son cou dénudé. Le fait que sa poitrine soit juste devant son visage ne faisait qu'empirer les choses

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?»

«...»

«Atsushi-kun est-ce que tu m'a écouté au moins ?» demanda Tsubaki de façon rhétorique. Elle venait de comprendre qu il n'écouta pas un mot de son explication

« Nee~ Neru-chin~ laisse-moi t'embrasser~» demanda Murasakibara en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

«Quoi ?!»

Tsubaki ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre pour commencer à réviser, elle l'avait prévenue que rien de romantique arriverait tant qu'il n'aurait pas comprit les cours d'anglais et Murasakibara n'avait pas insisté plus que ça. Pourtant maintenant, Tsubaki voyait dans son regard que Murasakibara n'était plus d'humeur à étudier... il voulait passer de la théorie à la pratique... d'autres choses.

«Non! Atsushi-kun je t'ai déjà dis que ça n'arreverait pas!... Du moins, pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas maintenant!» dit-elle en se levant, mettant de l'écart entre eux

«Mais Neru-chin~ j'ai vraiment envie~ et puis, c'est de ta faute de t'habiller comme ça...» se plaint Murasakibara, murmurant la fin. Et Tsubaki put voir ses yeux parcourir son corps

Couvrant sa poitrine de manière protective, Tsubaki dit alors «S-Sort de la chambre quelques minutes s'il te plaît... Je vais me changer comme ça tu n'aura rien pour te distraire...»

S'approchant d'elle, Murasakibara mit ses mains sur les hanches de Tsubaki d'une manière si inhabituel de sa part«Tu sais... tu peut te changer pendant que je suis là Neruka-chan~» Murasakibara en rajouta en arrachant l'élastique que Tsubaki avait pour s'attacher les cheveux.

Tsubaki senti son cœur rater un battement. Murasakibara savait quelle réaction se produirait chez elle s'il l'appelait comme ça, il en a donc profité. Ils y pensaient déjà depuis quelques temps. A avancer leur relation jusqu'à la prochaine étape, plus intime... Mais du fait de leur âge et leur manque d'expérience Tsubaki pensait que ce serait mieux qu'ils attendent quelques temps. Au début, Murasakibara semblait partager son avis surtout ne voulant pas forcer Tsubaki à faire quoi que se soit. Mais au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, il insistait de plus en plus pour que Tsubaki accepte ses avances. Sans qu'il n'ai su vraiment comment, Murasakibara s'était fait quelques amis dans sa classe et même si la plus part du temps il ne les écoutait pas, ils réussissaient toujours à capter l'attention de Murasakibara involontairement lorsque chacun d'entre eux parlait de leurs relations avec leurs copines respactives. A partir de ce que Murasakibara avait put entendre, c'était très commun d'engager une relation sexuelle a l'âge de 16 ans et aussi très amusant, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il devrait attendre plus long temps. Malheureusement pour lui, Tsubaki ne partageait mas son avis.

«A-Atsushi-kun je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu devras attendre encore! Alors arrête! Tu sais que ça me met mal à l'aise!...» dit Tsubaki en essayant de le repousser, pourtant il ne bouge pas, au contraire...

Murasakibara lui embrassa dans la bouche en espérant ainsi qu'elle cesse de se plaindre. Il savait que Tsubaki était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne tiendrait plus à ses côtés en se retenant et elle l'avait bien compris. La poussant sur le lit, Murasakibara se coucha sur elle sans détacher leurs lèvres et profita de l'effet de surprise que cette action eu sur elle pour passer sa langue a travers ses lèvres. Tsubaki ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir aux actions de son amoureux. Elle sentait ses mains parcourir son corps mais ne put qu'en vouloir plus, même en sachant que si elle ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant il ne s'arrêtera simplement pas. Lorsque la bouche de Murasakibara descendit sur son cou, Tsubaki mélases doigts aux cheveux de celui-ci pour le ramener plus près, inconsciemment. Remarquant que malgré sa prise d'action dans le feu de l'action Tsubaki était toujours trop tendue, Murasakibara s'écarte d'elle en soutenant son poids par ses avant bras et dit:

«Neru-chin. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y aller doucement, d'accord?...»

«...»

«...Alors je vais continuer. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Murasakibara continua à la caresser, faisant de tout son possible pour transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Tsubaki dans chacune de ses caresses et pour qu'ainsi elle comprenne qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Tsubaki le laissa faire cependant elle était toujours retissante. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur Murasakibara mais des flashs de ce que c'était passé lors de la Winter Cup continuaient d'affluer dans son esprit. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle ne réussissait pas à repousser cette peur qu'un jour Murasakibara la blesse sans le vouloir, qu'il la brise comme il a fait avec le panneau.

Murasakibara passa une main sous le pull de Tsubaki et la laissa reposer sur le ventre de celle-ci. Le contraste entre sa main froide et les ventre chaud de Tsubaki la fit frémir et gémir. Murasakibara leva ses yeux vers ceux de Tsubaki, lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent le dessous de son soutien-gorge, pour voir comment elle réagirait, espérant la voir rougir d'excitation. Par contre, il ne ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi entrain de pleurer.

«Neru-chin!... Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda Murasakibara en se redressant mettant Tsubaki en position assise aussi «...Est ce que je t'ai fais mal? »

Tsubaki se couvra les yeux avec ses mains, essayent en vain de sécher ses larmes. «J-Je suis désolé!... Je suis d-désolé Atsushi-kun! Excuse moi s'il te plaît!... »

«Neru-chin... »

Murasakibara la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter et corriger ainsi l'erreur qu'il avait dût faire. Mais il sentit Tsubaki se raidir dans ses bras et résister alors qu'il ne voulait que la mettre dans une entrainte rassurante.

«...Neru-chin? » dit Murasakibara. Il attendu que Tsubaki le regarde et poursuivit «Est ce que tu as peur de moi? »

Les yeux de Tsubaki s'agrandirent et elle detourna aussitôt le regard, honteuse que Murasakibara ait lu si facilement en elle. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il avait raison. Murasakibara se leva et se rassit du côté opposé du lit auquel Tsubaki était assise.

Tsubaki s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une de ses mains dans son dos «...Atsushi-kun... Tu es fâché?»

«Non. »

«Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne me regarde pas? »

«Parce que je sais que si je regarde Neru-chin maintenant, tu vas avoir encore plus peur de moi... » dit il en se retirant de la main de Tsubaki. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise une telle chose. Murasabika se leva pour aller se remette au travail, mais Tsubaki le prit par l'avant-bras et le retourna vers elle.

«Je n'ai pas peur de toi Atsushi-kun...» dit Tsubaki en posant ses mains sur les bras de Murasakibara cherchant ainsi à le réconforter lui et elle aussi, mais ça eu un effet opposé sur elle lorsque Tsubaki senti les muscle du centre sous ses doigts. Murasakibara le compris aussi. Retirant ses mains elle continua «C-C'est juste que je ne pense pas être prête pour... t'avoir... en moi... Je ne suis pas prête... ni mentalement ni physiquement...» elle ajouta ajouta la dernière partie dans un murmure mais Murasakibara l'entendu tout de même

«Neru-chin, tu sais que tu ne vas pas grandir plus que ça alors on pourra jamais le faire...» dit Murasakibara en rangeant ses affaires. Il prit son sac et s'arrêta devant la porte avec sa main posé sur la poignée et sans se retourner, il dit «On devrait peut être tout arrêter. Comme ça Neru-chin peut chercher quelqu'un de plus petit que moi... qui peut satisfaire ses besoins...» et sur ces mots il sorti de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

«...Q-Quoi?»

Murasakibara descendit les escaliers avec un pas lourd qui attira l'attention d'Haru, le jeune frère de Tsubaki, qui regardait des dessins animés à la télévision. En se levant de sa place dans le canapé, Haru regarda dans le couloir pour voir qui était à la source du bruit et vit Murasakibara qui mettait ses chaussures à l'entrée.

«Mura-nii? Tu part déjà?» demanda-t-il en s'approchant de ce dernier

«Hn. Sayonara Haru-chin*»

«Sayo...nara? »

Haru le regarda sortir ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait une telle chose. Alors qu'il allait retourner au salon sa soeur passa à ses côtés à toute vitesse et en mettant ses chaussures, elle courra vers Murasakibara qui ouvrait le portail de sa maison.

«Atsushi-kun, attend!» Tsubaki le ratrappa avant qu'il quitte le périmètre de la maison et le retourna vers elle, mais avant que Murasakibara puisse dire quoique ce soit elle le gifla avec une force incroyable. Choqué et avec une joue chauffante, Murasakibara regarda Tsubaki incrédule. Elle se tenait sa poignée droite et la faisait tourner car avec la force de l'impact elle s'était fait mal.

«Tsu-chin... Tu m'as fait mal~»

«Baka! Pour qui me prends-tu?! Et puis depuis quand on est revenu au noms de famille, hn?! Répond! »

«Ben... vu qu'on ne sort plus ens- »

«La ferme!»

Murasakibara le savait parce que Tsubaki l'avait déjà prévenu mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit comme ça quand elle était fâchée. Tsubaki le prit par le col de son pull et le tira vers le bas mettant ainsi Murasakibara au même niveau qu'elle, mais dans une position très inconfortable.

«Baka! Aho! Tu penses vraiment que je t'abandonnerai pour quelque chose de si futile?!» Tsubaki semblait avoir oubliée le fait qu'ils étaient dans un lieu où n'importe qui pouvait les entendre et donc sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigüs. Mais ce qui choqueait le plus Murasakibara était le fait que les mains de Tsubaki commençaient à trembler «Je t'aime réellement moi! Peu importe ce que tu peux me donner ou pas!... Ça ne changera rien! Baka... Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je veux essayer...avec toi... »

Murasakibara ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et Tsubaki sentait son visage chauffer jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles. Elle avait dit tout ça à voix haute et elle avait bien compris que ses cris avaient attiré l'attention , on-voulut, des voisins et certains passants. C'était quelque chose de privé que le monde entier savait à présent.

«...Dit quelque chose Atsushi-kun...!»

«...Neru-chin, tu es vraiment mignonne~ ça me donne envie de te prendre en photo~ » dit Murasakibara avec cette voix douce qui lui est propre et ensuite, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Tsubaki et se redresse posant sa main sur la tête «Gomennasai~ »

«Baka... »

Tsubaki se laissa prendre dans le câlin que Murasakibara lui fit. Il avait la tête de Tsubaki enfouit entièrement dans son torse et un sourire niait sur son visage. Mais Tsubaki était dans un tout autre état: ses joues étaient vraiment rouges et lui brûlaient carrément le visage, elle pouvait presque sentir la fumé se dégager de son visage. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre des "Ooh~" et des "C'est mignon~" des gens dans le rue.

«O-Onee-chan? » et c'est la voix d'Haru, qui regarda depuis la porte entre ouverte de la maison qui réveilla les deux jeunes gens de leur transe.

«B-Bon! A-Allons y Atsushi-kun! »

Tsubaki invita Murasakibara à l'intérieur en le tirant par son bras qu'elle colla contre elle. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer mais elle était très contente. C'était un poids qui ne pesait plus à présent sur ses épaules et Tsubaki ne put retenir le sourire qui s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

«N-Neru-chin... » murmura Murasakibara lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison et qu'Haru réparti au salon, les laissant seuls à l'entrée

«Hm? »

«Tu... Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît? »

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu es encore fâché? » demanda Tsubaki en s'écartant de lui pour regarder son visage. Murasakibara détourna immédiatement le regarda, passant nerveusement une main sur sa nuque

«Non... mais... je dois aller aux toilettes... »

Se demandant bien pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, Tsubaki continua à le fixer. Et quand Murasakibara baissa le regard, semblant fixer quelque chose, Tsubaki suivit son regard pour remarquer une... bosse, sur le devant de son pantalon.

Tsubaki qui avait réussit à calmer son coeur, le senti bondir dans sa poitrine et se retourna, dos à Murasakibara. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il était _grand_! C'était un arbre!

«C-C'est la porte au fond du couloir... »

* * *

 ***Kotatsu : c'est une table chauffante**

 ***Sayonara : ça veut dire adieu (non au revoir), ici Murasakibra veux dire qu'il de se reverront plus jamais**

 **Alors? ^^ laissez plein de commentaires!**


End file.
